Split
by Invasion-of-my-Heart
Summary: Vegeta has two lifes on Frieza's ship. One of love and compashion to Bulma and Anna, and one of anger and hate. Anna is me. Flames will be put into my own little Hell to keep it warm.
1. Meeting

Vegeta was walking down the halls of the ship to Freiza's thrown room.

Basically, the entire first floor was the thrown room, but who cared? The prince of all Sayjins just wanted to get his new 'assignment' so he could get back to his room as fast as he possibly could.

When he got to the room, he was surprised to see two young girls there. Vegeta bowed.

"Glad to see you made it, Vegeta." Freiza said coolly. "I'm glad to be here, Master." the young prince said. "Vegeta, these two young ladies have been sent here from planet Earth. There families payed a great amount of money to see that they stay safe." Freiza stated.

The two girls bowed to the Icejin and then to there new bodyguard.

"Why are you bowing to him? He is just a lowly slave." Freiza asked.

"Sorry master." the two girls said. Freiza spit on the both of them and then turned his attention to Vegeta.

"Take them out of my sight."

Vegeta nodded and turned out of the room, the two Earthlings on his heels. He took them to his room.

"Alright, here you are. Now, I have a few questions for the both of you." Vegeta said.

"Every question has an answer." the girl on the right said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Right... Now, here's a question. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I'm Anna." the girl on the right said.

"I'm Bulma." said the one on the left.

Anna had dirty blonde hair and was dressed in all black.

She had black eye shadow, black lipstick, and gray nail polish.

She didn't have any shoes on and had pierced ears.

She also had a huge breast and an even bigger butt.

Bulma was like a polar opposite.

She had blueish green hair and was dressed in a bright pink.

She had red lipstick and dark red nail polish.

She had high heels on and didn't have any piercings.

She was almost flat chested and had a tiny butt.

He decided that Anna would be a lot harder to protect.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Anna slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you mean what was that for? You were checking us out! That's just pervish. Kami, your just like Freiza." Anna said calmly.

Vegeta's heart stopped beating for a moment. "I am nothing like that lizard." he whispered.

Bulma spoke for the first time. "I-I'm sure she didn't mean it. Anna has anger issues."

Vegeta just huffed. "Whatever."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"So, who are you?" Bulma asked. No answer. "Hey, who are you?" Bulma repeated her question.

"That's Vegeta." a new voice answered.

"DAMN IT NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted.

"What? I'm just trying to get everyone acquainted." the bald Sayijin said.

Anna laughed at Nappa's mistake.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked.

"Him!" Anna said and went back into a laughing fit. Nappa gave her a death glare which only made the girl laugh even harder. When she finally stopped, she spoke again. "So, 'Vegeta', you look a little, I don't know, injured?"

Vegeta looked taken back. "I'm fine."

"No, I don't think so. What happened? You look like your really hurt and it wasn't an accident. By the way, I think your wrist is snapped."

"Its nothing."

"Well, that looks like a really painful 'nothing'."

"DAMN IT GIRL, I'M FINE!"

Anna looked into the dark black eyes. "Stop lying and let me see it."

"FINE!" Vegeta gave in. He just wanted her to stop talking.

Anna started to touch it when the door flew open.

She and Bulma gasped to see it was Zarbon.

Anna was the first of the girls to recover. "What do you want, Princess?"

Vegeta snickered at her statement. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all...

"I'm here for to get Vegeta for his lesson. Today he'll be working on his screaming." the green alien said. Vegeta shrunk back.

"I still need to get his wrist rapped up. Can you give us five minuets?" Anna said.

Vegeta looked surprised.

Zarbon laughed. "That's rich. Are you sure you want to care about him? After all, he doesn't deserve it."

"I don't think this is your place to talk. After all, I could say a lot about you, Mr. Missy Prissy Pants."

Vegeta burst out laughing and so did Bulma.

"Fine. You can come watch the lesson." Zarbon grabbed Anna's right arm. Then he grabbed Vegeta's broken wrist. The young boy screamed as his tormenter dug his nails even deeper into the already injured body part.

"Oh, come now. We haven't even started." Zarbon laughed.

Anna's eyes widened. 'What is he talking about? Is he going to hurt Vegeta even more?'

When the three got to the training room, they were greeted by the Ginyu Force, and Dodoria.

"Hey hey! We have a witness!" said a little green blob with four eyes.

"Leave her out of this, Guldo!" Everyone started laughing.

"Looks like Vegeta has a little crush! Ha! Looks like we'll have to knock some scene into him! He's gone soft!" Caption Ginyu said.

Everyone laughed harder. Then they surrounded Vegeta.

"Ready?" Dodoria said.

"Set." Zarbon said.

"GO!" Ginyu said.

Everyone started to fire Ki blasts at the young boy. Vegeta started to whimper.

Anna could only watch. Besides, what use would she be? Her power level was a lousy 28. That was strong on her planet, but here it was like a 3.

Recoome started to jump on Vegeta's tail and Jeice slammed his fist into Vegeta's face. Guldo was jumping on his back, and everyone else fired Ki blasts. This lasted nearly two hours before Vegeta passed out.

"I don't think he has ever screamed the entire time. Good job team!" Ginyu said proudly. The seven walked out leaving Anna with the unconscious Prince.

"V-Vegeta? Can you hear me?"

All Vegeta did was twitched.

"Oh, what do I do?" She only knew basic medical strategies and even though she wasn't a doctor, Anna knew that Vegeta needed one. She took a deep breath and checked for a pulse.

After three minutes she found one. It was weak and irregular, but she couldn't be happier with that little beat.

Then she started to take off the armor. This was easy. Seeing that there was bits of metal sticking out, Anna started to inwardly panic.

She grabbed his broken body and started walking to the medical bay that they had pasted earlier.

She kicked the door lightly. When the door opened a red alien in a lab coat opened up the door.

"What do you want, brat." he said.

At least, Anna thought it was a he. "I want you to fix him. Now."

"Why? It looks like he is past help."

"Get him on a table, now. Please. He's loosing a lot of blood. Besides, what would Frieza say if his favorite pet suddenly caught a sudden case of death?"

The doctor went white in the face.

Anna smiled.

"I'll get the best team I can to help him. I'll come get you. You live with the Sayijins, right?"

Anna nodded at his question. She than ran to the room she was put in to tell everyone the horrible news.

**So, what do you think of it? Tell me by reviewing! **


	2. Questions

**NOOO! I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER! I'd better do it now, before someone thinks that I actually OWN something! I mean, me? Own something? Hahaha. Any how, I DON'T OWN DBZ**

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, he's on an operation table getting his guts pulled out. At least, that's where I left him." Anna replied.

"WHAT?" Bulma yelled.

"Yep. I left him in the fully capable hands of an unidentified gender doctor. So, whats new with you?"

"How can you be so calm? What if he's dead right now!"

"Oh, that's impossible. I can still feel his energy. **That's** how I can be so calm."

Bulma gave Anna a stare that said _What the Hell is wrong with you? _

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me" a nurse said as she carefully entered the room.

"Well? How's Vegeta?" Anna asked.

"Well, he is alive. You may come see him now. By the way, my name is Shela." Shela said.

The two girls got up and followed the female down the long halls. When they got to the recovery room, they were unprepared to see what they saw.

Vegeta was covered from head to toe in bandages and casts. His face was unrecognizable due to the bruises.

Bulma started to cry and Anna said a silent prayer.

"When is he going to be able to come back to his room?" Anna asked.

"Soon. We have more important people who need this bed." Shela said.

Anna was shocked. _What is wrong with these people? _

Suddenly, an annoying ring broke the silence.

"In fact, his time is up. Good day." Shela said smugly.

Before either of the girls could object, Vegeta was in a wheel chair. Only, it hovered and didn't have wheels.

Pushing the three out of the room, Shela was talking about something on the lines of 'stupid monkey's are so very unintelligent'.

The door slammed shut.

Looking both ways for idiots who might taunt the unconscious Prince, Anna started pushing the seat. When they got back to their room, Bulma started to cry.

"A-A-Anna? W-what if he d-doesn't wake up?" Anna looked at her friend.

"Hey, stop crying and get a bed prepared for him. You know medical crap, right?" Bulma nodded.

"Good" Anna replied "then lets see about changing his bandages. There getting really bloody."

"ANNA!"

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Vegeta felt numb. He couldn't remember where he was. And he was cold. Opening his eyes painfully slowly, he saw that he had no clothes on, but instead pure white bandages. That confused him, until he saw a female with blue hair hovering over his body. Oh, of course. Bulma, wasn't it? Yes. That was her name. And in the corner was Anna. With her arms crossed she was staring intently at the floor.

Vegeta moaned.

Bulma gasped. "Anna. He's finally waking up!"

Anna shook her head. "Tell me something I don't know, why don't ya?" She walked over to Vegeta. "For a moment back there in the training room, I thought I could see Hell. What was that all about anyways?"

Vegeta just looked at his broken feet.

"Well?" Anna pushed a little more.

Vegeta sighed. "I didn't bow down to Freiza."

Anna and Bulma's mouths fell open. "What the crap? I saw you bow when you came in to get us." Bulma said.

"I was called in earlier. I had beaten up a soldier. When I went in I didn't feel like bowing. They sent me off with a broken wrist and said 'Don't think your getting off easy.' Then you came. I already knew I was going to be punished, so I bowed." Vegeta explained.

Anna shook her head. "Damn bastard." she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, by the way, how old are you?" Bulma asked curiously.

Anna shot her a look.

Bulma shrugged. "Just trying to kill the tension."

"I'm 14. And you are?"

"I'm 13 and Anna is 14 too."

"Hm. Will one of you ask if I can use a tank now?"

"I will! Do you want anything else while I'm at it?" Anna asked.

"No." Vegeta shot back.

"One more thing, what kind of Sayijin are you? Like a warrior or something?"

"Prince." Anna gasped, twirled around twice, her short hair spinning, and then dropped to her knees.

Vegeta smiled.

Anna giggled and left the room.

"Well, I don't think I've ever had a reaction like that..."

**IN THE MEDICAL WING...**

"I want a tank reserved for Vegeta." Anna demanded.

"Why should I listen to you, let alone do as you ask? Go away." Shela said.

"Because every moment you spend arguing with me, another moment of your time is flying out the window. Time that will never come back." Anna said with a smug grin plastered upon her face.

"Damn you." Shela muttered.

"Thank you for your time that you'll never get back!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Anna ran off laughing at the stupid nurse's mistake. May as well have some fun if she was stuck here...

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Vegeta walked down the halls of Freiza's ship with a question plaguing his mind. Why did the Icejin love the Sayijin's pain?

He never got an answer however, because he suddenly felt someone behind him. Who was it? Too nervous to look, Vegeta started walking faster. Unfortunately for him, so did the unknown person behind him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, time seemed to stop. He must of tensed up, because he heard a voice behind him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Vegeta. It's me. Bulma." Vegeta let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I was wondering, when's dinner? Anna keeps going on about the different steaks there are, and to be honest, I could go for a salad."

"The cafiteria is open anytime. But I guess you need to know where it is." Vegeta replied.

Bulma blushed and nodded. "From here, take two lefts and three rights. You should know how to get back to our room from here, right?"

Bulma nodded again. "Thanks Vegeta!" Bulma rapped her arms around the Prince's thin body frame.

Vegeta stiffened again. What was this?

Bulma let go. She looked at him, confused. Hadn't he ever received a hug?

"Hey, you alright?" Bulma said consirned.

"What did you just do to me?" Vegeta asked.

"I just gave you a hug. No big deal."

"What ever. I'm going to get some rest. It's been an eventful day."

"Yeah. Have fun with that."

The two left each other with the same question on there minds. 'What the HELL was that?'


	3. Hurt

Vegeta entered the room still full of questions.

"And then there's my favorite kind, a T-bone steak. Ah. I miss all that meat." Anna still was naming steaks, as if Bulma had never left.

"Hey, um. Do you have a minuet?" Vegeta asked.

She stopped and looked him in his eyes. "Sure. Whats up?"

"Bulma gave me a hug."

"So? What about it?" Vegeta looked at his feet.

"Oh, I get it. You've never been in love. You want to know why she did what she did?"

Vegeta nodded at the truth in Anna's statement.

"Well, she likes you. It's kind of hard to deny it, so don't even try. So, here's my advice. If you like her, don't be afraid to show it. Just not around people you don't trust. So, pretty much just show her kindness in here."

"But how do I know if I like her?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Now, will you be kind and show me to the meat?"

Vegeta shook his head and walked out of the room, Anna on his heels, once again naming steaks.

"OH! And then there's the Strip steak. That's good. Its also know as Kansas City or New York Strip, but as long as you have any meat, I'll make due. What do you prefer?"

"I prefer it when you SHUT UP!"

**AFTER DINNER...**

Bulma walked back to the room with Anna and Vegeta with her. The Sayijin hadn't had enough to eat, according to his stomach. So why did he come if he knew he wasn't going to get enough food? What had changed his mind? Didn't he want sleep earlier? Bulma couldn't put her finger on it, but she assumed it had something to do with Anna. Anna, and meat... Oh well. She would find out soon enough.

Vegeta ushered the two girls into the medium sized room. It now contained two beds and a bed roll.

Vegeta was about to get onto the bed roll, when Anna stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"No. You and Bulma deserve the beds. I like floors. Less of a fall. Besides, your royalty!"

Vegeta smiled. He hadn't been called royalty in quite some time.

Well, besides those two buffoons Nappa and Raditz.

"Your right. I do deserve better. Thanks for noticing that." Vegeta got up and went to the bed in the corner of the room, as far away as possible from the two girls.

Anna smiled. By the end of there stay she was determined to get Vegeta to talk more and be happy.

There wasn't much room in between, at most it was two feet away from the other bed. Bulma noticed this.

"Is this what you've always lived in?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, just go to sleep, girl." Vegeta demanded. He rolled onto his side and almost instantly fell asleep.

Bulma looked at Anna, who shrugged and followed Vegeta's lead. Soon, she too was asleep.

Bulma felt so alone. Everyone was asleep, and all she had to keep her company was her memories of Earth. She remembered her lush house, three square meals a day, and not to mention the vast variety of clothing she owned. Here, everything was small. She didn't know anyone. She could barely stomach the food. And to make things worse, she had no closet. Bulma was about to go into a fitful sleep, when the door flew open.

Jeice and Recoome stood at the door. "Get up, monkey-boy. Master Freiza wishes to speak with you."

Jeice forced Vegeta to his feet while Vegeta was still half asleep.

Recoome noticed the two girls, they had woken up in the excitement.

Jeice noticed this and elbowed the bigger alien. "Oy, why don't we bring them along for fun, eh mate?"

Recoome laughed and grabbed them by their wrists.

Bulma would have screamed if Anna hadn't covered her mouth.

When Anna took her hand back, Bulma was looking at Vegeta. He had what appeared to be a collar around his neck and a belt with bolts on his waist.

Anna's face suddenly went pale. She knew what those were.

They were restraints that drained all your energy.

Crap. Crap. CRAP. **CRAP!**

Vegeta was going to get beaten with them as an audience!

Anna looked around again and realized that they had reached the thrown room.

The double doors slid open and Freiza, Dodoria, Zarbon, and the rest of the Ginyu Force were reviled, and each one was grinning ear to ear.

Freiza turned his attention to the girls and spoke. "Have you two ever seen someone being stripped of their pride? Sayijins are a challenge though. Perhaps having women in here we might have a different result." The Icejin smiled cruelly and nodded to Zarbon.

The teal alien landed a swift blow to Vegeta's chest.

Freiza held up his hand. "Ginyu, what is the best way to break a fourteen year old boy?" Freiza asked.

"A beautiful fourteen year old girl, my Lord."

'Crap.' Anna thought. She had lost her cool and had started fidgeting.

"Yes. A NORMAL fourteen year old boy would be delighted to have the blonde as his own, but were talking about a monkey. Anna" Anna shuddered at his voice.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Anna, I want you to hurt this monkey prince as much as you can. I don't care how, but I want to hear him scream. The others will help you."

Anna took a deep breath and nodded. She didn't want to die today. "Yes sir."

Anna walked calmly up to Vegeta and slapped him as hard as she could.

But Vegeta's reaction was totally unexpected.

He yelped.

Anna knew that she hadn't hurt him physically. He was too strong for that. No, she had just beaten his mental emotion. He had cared for her, gone to her for advice, and out of fear, what did she do? She slapped him. Anna turned her back on Vegeta and faced Freiza.

"May I and my friend leave, sir?"

"Of course. Stop by in an hour and bring a spatula. You'll have to scrape his sorry ass off of the floor."

Anna nodded and took off to the room with Bulma in tow.

Boy, did she have a lot of explaining to do in an hour...

**Please review. I stayed up until 11:59 for your reviews. OH! Now its midnight!**


	4. Panic

**Thanks to all my reviewer's! I love having review's and I've taken them very seriously. I made revisions to previous chapters and will try to make this the best chapter yet! Thanks again!**

"OK. How about this? Vegeta, I'm sorry for crushing your soul out of fear of dying. I hope you'll forgive me for ripping out any hope you had for making a friend." Anna looked at Bulma for her advice. "What do you like about that?"

Bulma stared with her mouth open. "Anna, that was horrible. You sound so over dramatic. And to make things worse, your exaggerating! Do you even hear yourself?"

"So, you DON'T like it?"

"NO! Just say sorry, give him a hug, and walk him to the tanks. Don't udder anything other than sorry."

"Drama killer."

There was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Anna yelled.

Jeice opened the door.

"Well well well. Has it been an hour already?" Anna asked sarcasm.

"Yep. Come get him." He shot back.

"Boy, sarcasm must have a different definition in space..."

**THROWN ROOM...**

Everyone was gone.

The only thing there was Vegeta, curled up into a ball in a dark corner of the room.

"Oh, Kami." Anna whispered. "Vegeta..."

Vegeta was twitching in rhythm to what must be his heartbeat.

He was bloody from his head to toe again.

Damn it.

Vegeta's neck jerked suddenly and glazed over eyes looked at Anna.

"No... No more... Please."

"Vegeta, I am so so sorry. I didn't want to die tonight. That the only reason I hit you. Your a great guy. And I admire you." Anna was crying at the end of her speech.

"Not...your...fault..."

Anna bent down and kissed his cheek. "Don't die on me, OK?"

"No... promise."

Anna scooped him up in her arms as carefully as possible.

"Look at that Zarbon. The little bitch has fallen for our monkey." Freiza said.

Zarbon laughed. "Yes. I wonder how the children will look. Will they look like their slut of a mother or their failure of a father?"

Anna shuffled out as quickly as possible.

Vegeta looked up at her. She was crying.

"Why does everyone think that I'm a slut because of my body? I mean, come on! Insane? Yes. Asshole? At times. Bitch? Slut? What the Hell is wrong with those guys? And then they drag you down too. That's just uncalled for." Anna sighed and continued.

"On Earth I was once called a fat fag because I pulled them off of my friend who was getting beat up. I didn't know what a fag was at the time but it still hurt. Since then I didn't take crap like that anymore."

"Until tonight."

"Yeah."

"Why did they do that on Earth?"

Anna smiled weakly. "People want control. They hated me for who I was. I dress like this now because that's how I feel inside. Black, dead, nothing. I put on a show of happy because it's easier to say 'I'm fine' then to explain why your sad."

She dropped her gaze. "I've never opened up to anyone. I've built so many defenses and excuses to put people where they belong. Out of my life."

Vegeta looked at her again. "So, why me?"

"I've been wondering that too."

They stopped.

"We're here. See you tomorrow?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, what ever."

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Bulma had just finished breakfast of a piece of toast and two eggs.

She sighed.

Anna had decided to stay in bed claiming that she felt sick.

This was the first time Bulma had been anywhere with out her friend.

So, naturally, she was as scared as Hell.

Everyone looked like they wanted to kill and/or rape her.

Why couldn't she be strong like Anna?

Anytime that someone she knew that was bad news came within twenty yards of her, she would yell at them. Anytime that happened to Bulma, she would mentally break down and go crying to Anna. She would, of course, kick that unfortunate persons ass.

Getting up to leave, tears formed in Bulma's eyes.

This was going to be some day...

**BACK IN THE SAYIJIN'S QUARTERS...**

Anna felt like trowing up.

She knew she wasn't sick.

No, this was worse.

She was afraid.

Afraid that two people she cared about, Bulma and Vegeta, would get hurt without her.

But she couldn't get up.

The fear of being afraid was eating her alive.

She'd love to get up and kick life's ass, but she wasn't strong enough.

Everyone here was horrible.

All she could think about was how Zarbon called her a slut. She had been called a bitch before, and it was a numb word now. But slut? That one was new.

Where was Bulma?

Maybe she could get her up.

A little pity party, a nap, some nachos...

Yeah.

And where was Vegeta?

He should have been out of that Hell hole of a hospitable by now.

Anna woke her self up at the thought of him being dead.

Desperately trying to find his Ki, Anna quickly found it.

It was getting larger, and it was still in the hospitable.

Finally getting up, she decided to take a visit to her friend.

Damn it.

She was getting soft...

**IN THE HELL HOLE OF A HOSPITABLE...**

He was floating.

He knew that he couldn't be dead.

No, life wasn't that kind.

He must be in a tank.

His inner clock told him he had been there for roughly ten hours.

Vegeta's mind kept going back to last night.

Anna had kissed him.

It was strangely wonderful.

But he had been in too much pain to fully enjoy it.

Like when Bulma had hugged him.

He was too frightened by the action to enjoy the feeling that he got.

He was sinking now, and his eyes were fluttering open.

The doctors gave him his report and handed him his clothes.

Putting on his garments, Vegeta let his mind wonder.

He wondered where the girls were.

He would have to get out of here to find out.

'Well, another day, one day closer to death.'

**Will Vegeta ever call them friends? Find out in the next chapter of 'Split'.**


	5. Mean

**Oh my gosh! NINE review's! I am so proud of this story. Now, back to what you wanted to read...**

Vegeta was walking down the long narrow halls back to his room.

All he wanted to do was collapse and fall to sleep instantly.

Apparently though, life really hated him because he kept running into aliens who would point and laugh. Freiza or Zarbon must have told everyone about last night.

Down the hall, Anna was running towards him, arms outstretched towards him.

Now it was like life was just laughing at him.

Putting his hands up in defense, Vegeta's eyes were growing wider by the second.

But some thing was off. Her head was turned to look behind her.

Now it made sense. She was being chased and her arms were up to push others out of the way.

Of course, to everyone else that didn't think, it looked like she was running towards him for a hug.

Damn girl.

Before either one of them had time to react, Anna had knocked Vegeta off of his feet.

She was now on top of him.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" Vegeta demanded.

"Sorry. I'm only running for my life here." Anna replied in shaky breaths.

"From who?"

"Them."

"Glad to see the new couple getting along so well." Guldo said.

"I suggest we run again." Anna suggested.

She stood up and grabbed Vegeta.

Starting running, they hit a big wall.

"Please tell me that I didn't just hit my own doom." Anna pleaded with herself.

"Worse. You just hit Recoome there mate." Jeice stated.

"Good. For a minute there, I thought I had hit a tub of lard."

"Lets go, girl. I'm not in the mood to get sat on." Vegeta butted in.

Anna just had to laugh at Vegeta's statement.

"That would be a horrible way to die!"

Both pushed by the stunned Ginyu Force.

"Walk. Walk. Walk... Okay... RUN!"

**BACK AT VEGETA'S ROOM...**

Bulma had just returned to find Anna missing.

Well good. She needed time alone.

Who was she kidding?

Right before they left Earth, she and Yamcha had a fight. The last thing that stubborn ass had said was "GO! GO AND GO KNOWING THAT I HATE YOU!" Well, that had been an interesting good-bye...

The door opened and Anna came in with a bloody nose. Vegeta had a black eye and was limping.

But what through her off was that they were laughing.

"To bad they caught us. Oh well. That was the most fun I've had sense I was sent here! And did you see the look on Guldo's face after I gave him a run for his money? PRICELESS!" Anna went into another laughing fit.

Vegeta smiled at the memory.

Anna had used her flexibility and smarts to ware the four eyed freak out and then even with a power level of nearly 26, she all but killed him! It was a genies plan!

"Where have you two been?" Bulma asked.

"We've been hunting" Anna said.

Vegeta looked confused.

"When you kill things." Anna explained to the prince.

"Oh. Then yes, we've been hunting."

"I heard about last night."

All color drained from there faces.

"Which version?" Vegeta asked.

"Anna kissed you. Yes?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. But it was on the cheek." Anna explained.

"Oh. I heard a story of you making out with him, and then you got to second base."

"Bulma, I hope that your smart enough to know that I would never do that until I'm married."

"Well still. It makes you look really bad. Do you know how many guys are going to rape you because they heard a story of you and him? And what about ME?"

"My estimate is like, everyone on this ship. So... The out look isn't so good."

"No one is going to rape either one of you." Vegeta said calmly.

"Right. Because your going to kill all the aliens and save the day." Bulma said with sarcasm.

"No." Anna said.

Two pairs of eyes fell onto her.

"Better. Bulma and I will become soldiers in Freiza's army! It's fool proof!"

"No. I will not be killing poor innocent people. I WILL NOT!" Bulma declared.

"Fine. I'll kill your half of the people then. That way, I get stronger, and you don't have to worry about your nails." Anna compromised.

If looks could kill, Anna would have had a dagger in her head.

"OK then." She said with a smile.

"Your an idiot." Bulma said.

"No. I'm just insane."

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Bulma was the first to wake up.

She got dressed and cleaned up the small area she was provided.

After she was done, sitting down sounded like a good idea.

But as soon as she allowed herself a moment, Yamcha came to her mind.

Bulma sighed and got up.

Maybe some food would help...

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Anna got up with pain and she felt disorientated.

Where the Hell was she?

"Oh yeah. I'm in Hell." Anna said to herself.

Vegeta wasn't up yet and Bulma was gone.

Feeling lonely, Anna walked over to Vegeta and tapped him.

"Wake up." she whispered.

Anna turned him onto his back to examine his face. She was worried about swelling from last night.

"Vegeta, can you open your eyes?"

Vegeta struggled, and finally got his left one opened half way, but the right one was swollen shut.

'Aw, crap.' Anna thought.

"What time is it?" Vegeta asked.

"A bit past eight. How are you feeling?" She replied.

"Like I got my ass served to me on a silver plate."

Anna shook her head.

"Do you have a 'training' session today?"

"No. Why?"

"Could you train me?"

"Whatever. Meet me there at ten."

"Yay!"

Anna walked out of the room with determination and a smile.

**AT THE DINNING HALL...**

Bulma sat all by herself in a corner.

When ever she picked at her food, it looked like it moved.

She looked to the double doors and saw Anna come in.

"Good morning. I need BACON!" Anna all but demanded.

The cook groaned but gave her the desired meat.

"Hey there B! I gotta run, its a quarter till ten!" Anna said as she swallowed her meat.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

Stupid food. The only thing it did was make her feel worse...

**TRAINING ROOM...**

Vegeta had taken to pacing the room.

His eyes were still swollen but he'd just be showing Anna simple stands and punches.

Speak of the Devil, Anna flew in.

"Hey hey hey!" She said.

"Hey. How bout we get started before someone sees us?" Vegeta suggested.

"Well, I like that idea!"

"Okay. We'll start off with a simple punch. Like so."

Vegeta struck his fist out and hit the air.

"Now you try. I'll tell you when you get it right."

Anna only had to do it twice until she got it perfect.

"Now, to fifty of them on each arm."

Anna rolled her eyes but took down the challenge in half an hour.

"Now what?" she asked.

The door flew open and Zarbon walked in.

"Now the monkey get HIS lesson."

Vegeta visibly shrunk back.

Zarbon directed his attention to Anna.

"Now, what is the little bitch going to do?"

There was fire in her eyes, but she did nothing.

Zarbon smiled. "Correct answer."

He advanced to Vegeta and spoke.

"Get ready to go to Hell." he said.

"I'm already there." Vegeta shot back.

Anna was getting anxious. What was she to do? Should she stay and watch? Or should she leave and fell guilty? Or should she help Zarbon?

Vegeta was screaming now.

"LET ME GO!"

"Oh, little prince. We are just getting started."

She watched helplessly as Vegeta had his arms broken.

For Anna, time stopped. All she could see was Vegeta in pain.

All Hell broke loose as Anna attacked.

The punch she had just learned was perfectly planted in his face.

She got Zarbon's attention off of Vegeta and onto her.

"Your a bastard, you know that Zarbon?" Anna said.

"Your one to talk." He shot back.

Anna cracked her neck.

"Well then, bastard vs bitch then?"

Zarbon smirked and attacked.

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Anna was still standing, even with her left leg snapped and her hands shattered.

The only thing that hurt now was seeing Zarbon go back to beat Vegeta.

She had barely scratched him.

It would be another two hours until Zarbon would leave.

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Bulma was called to the training room by the new scouter she had received.

When she arrived, the scene was bloody.

In the middle was Vegeta, his tail gone and body crushed.

Two feet over was Anna holding onto that tail.

"What did you do?" Bulma yelled at Anna.

"No. Zarbon." Anna replied.

"Oh, Kami." Bulma whispered when she saw how much blood Vegeta had lost.

"Its over three liters of blood. Give me a hand and we'll get him to the tanks. I'm going to need one too." Anna said.

Bulma simply nodded.

**AT THE TANKS...**

Three doctors were looking Anna over.

She had stripped and they were only looking at her breasts, the damn perverts.

They had just set her leg and now she could get in the tank.

The feeling was amazing once the greenish-blue liquid surrounded her.

She was floating, and for once in her life, she felt free.

She dreamed about nothing and the sensation was thrilling.

She knew about an hour had pasted from when she got in and she would be kicked out soon, but Vegeta would be in his tank for another three hours, half the time that he needed.

Anna was right, the liquid was sinking and she stepped out.

Getting her black uniform on, she sat in silence and watched Vegeta float.

The time passed quickly, and soon he was let out as well.

His tail was growing back, but most of it was still gone.

Anna helped him back to the room.

It was only six in the evening, but they were both exhausted.

"Are you feeling any better, girl?" Vegeta asked.

"My body is healed. How bout you?" Anna replied. 

"My tail hurts."

"Well, you should have been in there for eight hours. Your going to be soar."

Vegeta merely nodded.

A long silence followed.

Bulma opened the door when Anna knocked.

"Hey. How you guys feeling?"

"Sick." they answered together.

Bulma nodded and took Vegeta off of Anna's aching shoulder.

Vegeta was laid down gently upon his bed.

Anna was given the other bed for the night and Bulma would sleep on the floor.

The blue haired girl left the two alone, saying that she would be back by at least nine.

Vegeta was struggling to breath by the time Bulma left.

Anna felt bad for him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

Vegeta gasped and then stopped breathing.

Anna noticed and was by his bed in a flash.

She struggled to stay calm.

"Vegeta, I'm going to help you breath. Just don't panic at what I do, alright?"

Vegeta nodded.

Anna started to push his push on his chest.

When that didn't work, she started to do mouth to mouth.

He started breathing on the fifth time, but not correctly.

"Come on, lets get your lungs checked out." Anna said.

They walked out of the room together.

Quickly arriving to the medical wing, Vegeta was put on a table.

The doctors confirmed that he had fluid in his both his lungs.

They drugged him into a sleep and then put a tube down his thought to get rid of said fluid.

Anna was sent back to the room and finally given a scouter to be contacted with.

Getting one last look at the unconscious figure, Anna walked out of the room, worried about her best friend, and mainly only friend, Vegeta.

**YAY! Another chapter down!**


	6. Music

Anna had visited Vegeta three times already that night.

Each time it only looked like he was getting worse.

He had thirteen monitors surrounding him by the time she left.

The fourth time she meet Raditz, who was sitting by the ill prince.

The twenty-one year old male was humming a tune that must have been a Sayijin tune.

She sat next to him and waited until he was done until she spoke.

"That was a nice song." she simply said.

"My mother used to hum it when I was a child. That was before my race was killed." Raditz replied, not hiding his sorrow.

"Where's the other? Nappa, was it?"

"Nappa isn't on the ship. He was deployed a week ago."

"Why aren't you and Vegeta with him?"

"Freiza is keeping us here as a punishment."

The conversation stopped as one of the monitors started to go crazy.

"He's waking up!" Anna said.

Vegeta's eyes shot open as far as they could with the swelling.

Raditz had gone to get a nurse.

Anna held Vegeta's hands to keep him from removing the tube.

"Hey. You feel any better?" she asked with worry.

Vegeta shook his head no slowly.

"Ah. So the monkey prince is up. I guess we can take the tube out. We'll have to put it back in before he goes back to sleep though." Shela said coldly.

The female ripped the tube out of Vegeta's thought.

Vegeta opened his mouth to scream, only to have little more than a gurgle come out.

"You'll have your voice back to normal in a few days." Shela noted.

Vegeta looked worried.

"Thanks Shela. We'll come get you before he goes back to sleep." Raditz said.

The nurse simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can you speak?" Raditz asked.

"H-hur-rts." Vegeta said with much difficulty.

"Yeah. It's gonna hurt for a while. Just breath there, buddy." Anna said.

"L-Lu-nnnn-gs. H-hur-rt." Vegeta said.

"That's okay. They put a tube into your lungs." Raditz explained to his young friend.

"S-sle-ep?"

"Okay." Raditz said as he got up.

Anna looked at Vegeta, feeling terrible about what was happening to him.

'It's my fault, really.' She shook her head.

No.

No, it wasn't her fault.

It was Zarbon's.

Looking at Vegeta, she sighed.

"Well, lets get that tube back in." Shela entered the room.

Vegeta shrunk back.

Shela gave him a shot and put the tube back in.

"Now, get out. I want to go to bed too you know."

Anna walked out of the room, her head down.

"Perk up. He'll be out of there by tomorrow." Raditz said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Anna replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Anna sat on the edge of her bed.

Bulma still hadn't returned.

Luck had its way, and Vegeta was still in the hospital.

Good.

That means that he should be safe from everyone on the ship.

For now...

**RADITZ AND NAPPA'S ROOM...**

Bulma was sitting on the edge of Nappa's bed.

Raditz was still asleep in his bed.

Lucky him.

She was depressed by watching Raditz sleep when she couldn't.

Deciding that Anna would like some company, Bulma got up and went to her room.

**BACK TO ANNA...**

She had signed away two life's.

Bulma and Anna were now part of Freiza's army.

Anna sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Vegeta had been put into a tank half an hour ago.

He'd be out in time for breakfast.

Anna was holding onto her i-pod.

THAT was what had kept her alive.

She loved that little device.

Bulma had just came in the room.

The two girls watched the clock until ten.

Vegeta then joined them.

Anna slightly perked up when she saw him and Bulma ran up to him and hugged him.

Surprising everyone in that room, he hugged her back.

Anna shooed Bulma out so that she could be alone with Vegeta.

Bulma winked at Anna on the way out.

All she got was an eye roll.

Once the door closed, Anna tackled Vegeta in a hug.

The i-pod had turned on.

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain._

_Feeling out of place, I'm feeling strange._

_Take me to a place where everyone knows my name,_

_where everyone knows my name..._

Anna kept sobbing his name over and over.

"Don't ever leave again, Vegeta. Please don't leave again."

"A-Anna, I'm not g-going any where."

_Check it check it out while I do my thing._

_King of the floor, king of swing._

_Play a little beat, I'll be your dancing machine._

_Play a little jam I'll come alive, alive, alive._

Anna smiled.

"You remembered my name."

Vegeta smiled back.

"H-How could I f-f-forget?"

He pulled them onto there feet.

"You know how to dance?" she asked.

_They got jungle fever show 'em some love._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

Vegeta smirked and took her hand.

Anna took this as a yes.

They started spinning around seven times and then dipped.

Anna got up and took of onto her feet.

_This is my home, this is my home._

_King of the throne, this is my home._

_This is my home, this is my home._

_This is my home..._

Vegeta smiled as her watched her feet go wild to the music.

She spun back to him and grabbed his hands.

She felt so alive.

_See I've been traveling, been traveling forever._

_But now that I'm finally home, it feels like I'm in heaven._

_See I've been traveling, been traveling forever._

_But now that I'm home, it feels like I'm in heaven, heaven, heaven._

This was heaven. A friend dancing with her, a good song, and a little new hope.

_Hey, hey, hey, yeah, ya I'm a work it, work it out, I'm (Hey ya, hey _

_ya) I'm (Check it, check it out) I'm okay now. (Hey ya, hey ya)_

_I'm..._

Anna leaned on Vegeta's shoulder.

She was home.

Even if she knew that she would never love Vegeta more than a friend, she felt great.

Earth had never accepted her, and now here she was.

Dancing with a prince.

'Screw you, Earth!' she thought happily. 'I found a home.'

Even though they knew that the ship could stand up to Hell, they felt like they were in Heaven.

But, unknown to them, someone was watching them.

**MONITER ROOM...**

A screen had picked up everything in the room.

Freiza always liked to keep and eye on his 'little monkey'.

The Icejin smirked as the song ended.

He now had a way to break them both.

Vegeta wouldn't need the beatings as frequently once he was done.

Yes. The monkey would soon break.

And to get Vegeta to submit, he would need both of the girl's...

**MESS HALL...**

Bulma patiently waited for Anna and Vegeta as fast as she could.

Raditz was with her and Bulma felt safe.

Anna entered the room five minutes later and grabbed the last piece of bacon.

"Oi! I was gonna have that bacon!" Jeice yelled.

"Yes, well... Too freakin' bad." Anna smiled and ate it.

Jeice turned an even darker shade of red.

She turned and ran when he grabbed a butter knife.

Everyone was starting bets now, and Anna had 1,000 moneys on her head.

Bulma knew Anna was going to win, so she put all of her money ($2.50) on Jeice losing.

Anna was cornered.

She took a breath and started to do what she did best.

She started to dance.

Jeice stopped in place.

What the Hell was this?

Anna was now break dancing.

Nodding her head to him, Jeice took this as a challenge.

Now, the red alien took challenges serially.

A dance battle broke out.

And Anna was winning.

After half an hour, Jeice was about to pass out.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Anna moved her leg as swiftly as a cat, and broke Jeice's right foot.

"See, this is why you shouldn't challenge me in wits. I will drag you down and I will beat you." Anna smiled.

Bulma started cheering.

"I WON! HAHAHA! I WON THE BET!"

A chorus of groans were heard.

Anna helped Jeice up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you to the tanks."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and accept my help."

**LATER...**

"Five days. Five days. And not a normal five days. NOOO! We just can not have normal in my life. Stuck on a spacecraft. And to make things better, we're in space! I can't wait until we go home..." Anna was in the middle of a ramble feast when Vegeta tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, we need to talk." he said.

Anna noticed how dark the princes expression was.

She just stared at him.

"Vegeta, whats going on?"

"Its Freiza. He wants you in a plan."

"What?"

"He wants you to be my downfall. You need to be careful, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Anna stood up and hugged him.

When she pulled away, they were both blushing.

"Wh-what was that for?" Vegeta asked.

"I needed a hug."

**Reviewing is amazing. I know I just did a cliffy, but I needed to do one. DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
